


"Dogs Mr. Stark!!"

by Mbirnsings71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: Dogs man who doesn't love themA.k.a Peter Loves dogs okay okay





	"Dogs Mr. Stark!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So that New Endgame trailer huh? Please scream with me cause I wASN'T EXPECTING IRONDAD CONTENT IN IT!!
> 
> So i got a 100% on My Science test Yesterday but didn't put that in here [this whole one-shit is based on me just seeing two dogs Two days in a row whoops] since i was mainly focusing on the dogs whoops- Also,, people commenting on my work makes me nervous but hey!! Go ahead and comment!! I may not check them for a long ass while but They're still appreciated!

"My Past two days have been Amazing Mr. Stark!" The Kid happily said As he walked into the lab. "That so Parker?" "Heck yes!" "And do you care explaining?" Tony said as He turned to look at the Boy who was grinning while pulling out his webslingers since The kid wanted to tinker with them, and Tony's lab was the perfect place to do it.

"Dogs Mr. Stark!" "Dogs?" "Yes! Yesterday-" "April fools day? Kid-" "I know i know but hey at least i didn't help Prank the rest of the avengers team with 'Uncle' Clint like i did Last year!" Peter rambled, The word uncle In quotation marks Due to how many times Barton Had prefered to be Called uncle than Mr. Barton, so Peter ran with it for the purpise of Jokes. Tony cringed at the memory of Last april fools day, It was wild and A nightmare combined into one, especially when the team Had consisted of Peter, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, And Loki. "But continuing on! Me and May went out for bonding cause It was her day off surprisingly!! I thought she was joking when she first Said it was but nope!" Peter continued to ramble as he Had decided to take a seat across from the Older man, who was working on Repairing An older suit that held many Spiderweb like cracks on it, from battle damage or not He'd never know as Mr. Stark had now resumed his Own project but still Made it known he was listening. "Family bonding ey?" "Yeah! We spent the Day rewatching the Harry Potter movies and we surprisingly went to go get ice cream! And while walking there, there was this couple one of May's Friends apparently and they Had a dog! And the Dog was so happy Mr. Stark and let me Pet him! Like, It was such a pure blessing!" Peter Smiled as Tony Chuckled, Inspecting one of the larger cracks and Taking a hammer to it To see if it would crack more. It didn't.

"That's good to know." Tony Muttered before looking Back up at the Kid, who had also gotten out his ideas for new web fluids. The random doodles on the Page All were spider themed and Tony chuckled internally at that. "And that was yesterday?" "Yep! The Ice cream was delicious!" "So what happened today that Made you think today was Simply amazing?" "Well one, It's a lab day, sorry for being late By the way May asked me To Pick up groceries After school today And I asked Happy To take me to get them, which he surprisingly agreed to?" "He did?" Now that Peaked Tony's Curiousity while the kid nodded. "He did! After i mentioned my Aunt..." it took a second But Peter's nose crinkled When the answer was clear. "Kid?" "Oh my God he might like her-" and that Made Tony Laugh. "Well your aunt is Hot-" "Mr. Stark! You have a fianceé!" "And i love her more than anything, but i'm just saying!" Tony Laughed as he raised his hands in mock defense as The kid's accusing face was simply too cute.

"oh my God Happy likes my Aunt-" "Did you at least make sure to Bring the groceries Back to Your place?" "Yes i did! I wouldn't be the best nephew ever if i didn't Mr. Stark, Who doesn't put the groceries away?" Peter asked Shaking his head as he quietly muttered a curse when a wire from his web shooters accidentally shoked him, but he just seemed to shake it off. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you kid." Tomy said with a soft smile which turned to a grimace when he realized some of the cracks would be a pain in the ass to fix.

"Moving on from this revelation, So i was in the Story while Happy waited outside and Was Getting the eggs and there was a lady at the end of the aisle so i walk past her and the dog notices me so I pet the Dog! But since happy was waiting for me and i didn't want him to hate me I had to skeedaddle out of there..." "Happy would never hate you kid, Pretty sure he has a soft spot for you." "Mhmm sure Jan." "Don't use your Memes on me Parker." Tony Chided as Peter Laughed and pushed his Web shooters to the side seeing as he had finished tinkering with them in the time it took him to ramble on that whole story it seemed.

"Oh please Mr. Stark you hardly know any of the Quality memes! Also What exactly happened to the suit?" Peter Asked As he Moved over to Mr. Stark's side to see what happened better. "Well for one, Frost Damage, which i thought i fixed but apparently i didn't on this version of the suit, and then Going straight into a rescue mission wasn't the best call." "Was the Rescue mission tough?" "Eh I had Rhodey and Steve with me so we faired fine while My suit was having an apparent breakdown." Tony Muttered while Peter Looked At him with that soft look of 'This is a hero' Thay Never failed to Make the older man's heart feel lighter cause he didn't deserve this kid. "Did you save them all?" "We sure as hell did kid." Peter Hummed happily at that as he was now also inspecting the suit.

"You know, What if we Added Spider webs to your Suit? That'd be fun and Make these Cracks seem Much more planned." "Aren't Spiders more your thing Kid?" "Not my Fault i got bit by a radioactive Spider and decided to brand myself as spider-man." "Do you even like Spiders, also hand me the screwdriver while your over there." Tony asked As Peter did what he was asked While not remembering that Mr. Stark generally didn't like to be handed things, But Mr. Stark took the screwdriver without any hesitation. He used it to seemingly widen the cracks. "Spiders are fine if they keep their distance Mr. Stark, If yhey come any closer we gonna have a problem-" "so What you'd kill it?" "No! I'd simply Ask May to Throw it outside Mr. Stark! I May not like them that much but i'm not a Monster!" The Kid said, using extra flare on the word Monster while Tony just Raised a brow at the kid, to which Peter huffed out a breath.

The rest of the Day was Spent with Idle Banter between The two as they Continued to Fix what Tony later confirmed was Mark 35. Pepper Eventually walked in seeing as the Lab was Open for the people Tony Cared about, and chuckled. "Isn't it a little Late boys?" Pepper chided and if Peter did fall off of the stool he was sitting on, He'd never tell. "Oh hello my beautiful and amazing Fianceé~" Tony said with a Smirk as Pepper gave a soft Laugh as Tony then Made his way over kissed her cheek. Peter Rolled his eyes as he bounced back up from the floor and Looked at his phone's clock. "shit-" "Language-" "I mean shoot! It's that late? I gotta go!" "I already called Happy Peter." "See she's amazing, but shouldn't he eat something before leaving?" Tony muttered aloud to his lovely fianceé. "I'm fine Mr. Stark! Plus i can steal an Apple from Your Suite but May's gonna kill me-" "No she wouldn't-" "still! Today's been great Mr. Stark! Hope you figure out how To fix the Internal cracking as well! Have a good day Miss Potts!" And with that The kid who had gathered up his things was now running out the Lab door to the elevator.

"God i love that Kid Pep." "I Know you Do Tony." Pepper said with a smile as She pressed a kiss to her Fiancee's Cheek with a smile as Tony Rested his head In the Crook of her neck. God he loved his little mess of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1335 words
> 
> Well,, All i wanted to do was Write something soft cause people on here have been commenting on My One shot from Yesterday and i'm still too scared to check the comments So uh Hi! Who'd read my shit? But yeah take this mess as well cause!! I saw A dog yesterday when getting ice cream and then a Dog today while i was in walmart so!! I wanted to Give peter that cAUSE THE NEW ENDGAME TRAILER THREW IRONDAD AT ME! PETER WITH A STARK INTERNSHIP, HELD UPSIDE DOWN! LIKE!! AAA!! They're dorks i love them!!


End file.
